Desatado – Os laços que se partem
by Tay DS
Summary: Baseado na última estrofe da música Unbound The Wild Ride , do Avenged Sevenfold. Narra os pensamentos dos membros, e também amigos, da Organization XIII: Axel, Roxas e Xion. Contém spoiler do Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
1. Capítulo 1 – Concessão

**Capítulo 1 – Concessão**

Porque eu existo? Eu deveria existir? Olho para o Roxas e vejo que ele enfraquece à medida que eu me fortaleço... Mas por quê? Penso no que Riku disse... Sora. E a garota que é importante para ele. Como ela se chama mesmo? Ah sim, Kairi. Pertenço ao Sora e sei que não deveria existir... Não houve concessão para minha existência. Ou houve? Não! Mas penso no Roxas e Axel... O que eles pensariam sobre isso? Porém, agora eu sei o que fazer. Tenho que procurar Riku, eu irei para o lugar onde eu pertenço. A ordem natural das coisas... O mundo onde eu não posso existir. Espero que Roxas e Axel entendam. Sentirei falta de nossos encontros na Torre do Relógio, o pôr-do-sol e de Sea Salt Ice Cream. Sinto muito, Roxas e Axel.

_There's n__othing here to take for granted_


	2. Capítulo 2 – Respiração

**Capítulo 2 – Respiração**

Hoje foi mais um dia cheio de missões. Como todos os outros desde que eu me lembre. E como é de costume, o pôr-do-sol na Torre do Relógio, com o Axel e a Xion, meus dois melhores amigos. Mas hoje a Xion não foi. Logo no dia em que eu descobri o motivo do sol se pôr vermelho. Queria saber para onde ela tinha ido. Da próxima vez que a vê-la, eu direi a ela. Acho que ela iria adorar saber. O Axel tem agido estranho ultimamente. Acho que ele esconde algo de mim... Ele esconderia algo de mim? Claro que não, nós somos amigos, e amigos contam as coisas... Tentei afastar esse pensamento da minha mente. Não há motivos para isso. Olhei mais uma vez para o horizonte. Era de tirar o fôlego aquela visão. O sol no horizonte, a coloração vermelho-alaranjada no céu e Twilight Town lá embaixo, sem nem ao menos desconfiar de nossa presença ali em cima, eu acho. Queria que fosse assim para sempre...

_With each breath that we take_


	3. Capítulo 3 – Juventude

**Capítulo 3 – Juventude**

Foi difícil encontrá-lo, mas finalmente o achei. Provavelmente estava a procura dela. Ele não estava em uma situação agradável. Nobodies por todo lado. Ele provalvemente sabe se virar, mas o que é isso dentro de mim? Agi por impulso? Não sei. Porém, algo nele, algo no olhar dele me fez ajudá-lo. E eu sabia o que era. Por mais que usasse essas roupas e tivesse esses cabelos, ele ainda era o meu amigo. Através daquele olhar, eu via você Roxas. Estranho não? Queria que aquele garoto se fosse e me deixasse ali lutando, mas assim como você teria feito, meu amigo, ele ficou e lutou. O mais estranho é que quando se está "morrendo", você vê um filme na sua frente... Entretanto, comigo foi diferente. Usei toda a minha força para ajudá-lo. Não sei se era para impressionar ou algo assim. Mas quem ia se importar se era ou não? Não vi um filme. Vi um par de olhos azuis me fitando. E esses olhos, esse jeito de olhar, tudo era você. Por mais que aquele garoto na minha frente tivesse esse estilo diferente de cabelo, usasse roupas diferentes das que você já chegou a usar e seu nome fosse Sora, eu via você Roxas. Sei que está em algum lugar por detrás desse olhar. Sabe meu amigo, espero que você saiba que você foi o único que me fez sentir algo que eu não sentia desde antes da Organization XIII. Não, você não foi. Você e esse garoto na minha frente, Sora. Ao lado de vocês, eu me senti com um coração batendo dentro do meu peito. E isso é engraçado. Nobodies não têm coração. Espero que um dia eu possa ver você de novo, Roxas!

_The hands of time strip youth from our bodies,_


	4. Capítulo 4 – Sumiço

**Capítulo 4 – Sumiço**

Aquele idiota do Roxas... Ele fugiu e ainda por cima atacou o Saïx. Ainda tem a Xion. O que será que deu nesses dois? Já não aguento mais. Porque você nos deixou Roxas? Porque diabos você ME deixou? Não tem medo em ser destruído? Garoto egoísta! Isso sim é o que ele é. E aquela ingrata da Xion? Porque ela foi embora também? Isso não me importa. Porque vocês sempre acham que estão certo? Qual o problema de vocês? Não conseguem aceitar as coisas como estão pelo menos dessa vez? Ah não, vocês têm que bancar os heróis. E eu acabo virando o vilão. Eu já estou cheio disso. Eu a trarei de volta. Trarei de volta aquela ingrata e aquele egoísta. Não importa quantas vezes aqueles dois fujam, eu sempre estarei lá para trazê-los de volta, custe o que custar!

_We fade,_


	5. Capítulo 5 – Memórias

**Capítulo 5 – Memórias**

Fui derrotada pelo Roxas... Já estava na hora. Minha hora finalmente chegou. Você estará melhor agora. Não se preocupe. Você não teve culpa. Eu quis assim. Meu lugar não é aqui, por mais que eu queira. Voltarei para o lugar de onde eu vim, para onde eu pertenço... Sora. E sei que um dia, quando estiver pronto, você se juntará a ele também. Mas antes, eu tenho que fazer esse pedido. Alguém tem que deter o Xemnas de obter o Kingdom Hearts. Roxas, você é o único que pode... O único que pode libertar aqueles corações que eu capturei por vários dias. Liberte-os! Roxas... Estou feliz... Por poder olhar para esse par de olhos. Estou feliz por tê-lo conhecido. Por ter conhecido Axel. Vocês sempre serão meus melhores amigos. Não se preocupe. Não importa para onde eu vá. Jamais esquecerei vocês. Espero um dia poder encontrá-los novamente para tomar um Sea Salt Ice Cream enquanto olhamos o pôr-do-sol. Adeus, Roxas...

_Memories remain,_


	6. Capítulo 6 – Tempo

**Capítulo 6 – Tempo**

Mais uma vez... Por quê? Esses sonhos. Esse garoto. Mais uma vez ele aparece em meus sonhos. Porém, isso não importa agora. Afinal, faltam sete dias para o fim das minhas férias de verão. O dia está ótimo, apesar de aquele crespúculo ser o cenário de todos os dias em Twilight Town. Tenho que encontrar os meus amigos, Hayner, Pence e Olette. Devem estar no lugar de sempre, aposto. Já sei! Iremos à praia. Os quatro, todos juntos. Quem sabe depois, quando voltarmos, não tomamos Sea Salt Ice Cream lá na Torre do Relógio. Queria que as férias não terminassem logo. Mas só tenho sete dias. Sete dias com os meus amigos e irei aproveitá-los. Então praia me aguarde, pois meus amigos e eu estamos chegando!

_As time goes on_


End file.
